


One Month Worth of Edging

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Edging, M/M, Punishment, Smut, Toys, dom/sub dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Dan gets punished for going an entire month without uploading a video





	One Month Worth of Edging

**Author's Note:**

> New A/N: This fic was originality written March of 2014 and believe me when I say this is another one of those fics that make me cringe. 
> 
> Original A/N: Alright, a couple of other people have done this prompt from the phanfic tumblr page, but someone prompted me to do it, so here it is!

**Prompts** :

 

 

* * *

For a person like Dan, filming, editing, and uploading videos should not have been as much as a chore as it was for him. Video making was his job and hobby that he was supposed to love doing but the thought of having to come up with a video idea, film it, and then edit it for six hours or more just sounded awful.

So, he’d procrastinate.  

Over time his procrastination got pretty out of hand. Stalling for a few days turned into weeks and on top of that the videos that were coming out had been edited into unholy hours of the night, resulting in him not getting proper amounts of sleep. His fans weren’t exactly pleased with him and nor was Phil. 

Phil was fed up with Dan harming his health and keeping his audience of over three million waiting. He knew they’d be patient but it wasn’t fair that they had to wait because of his laziness. So, to solve this issue Phil came up with a system; It was an encouragement system based around punishment. When Dan uploaded his videos on time and regularly he received a reward of his choice but when the videos were late, he received a punishment of Phil’s choice.

The system was extremely effective as Phil always picked the punishments that drove Dan crazy. Whether it was spanking, forcing him to wear the vibrating butt plug, using the normal vibrator on him, or teasing him until he was so incredibly hard and desperate before denying him sex and not allowing him to masturbate, until he’d posted the video– _Whatever it was, it worked._  

Dan’s video making ethic was transformed instantly. Soon, he was uploading videos virtually every week and editing them with enough time to not have to rush it. He was just really trying to avoid “Dom-Phil”, and maximize his opportunities to do the things he enjoyed like receiving rimjobs, and being able to touch Phil or top when he was really good. But as much as Dan loved all the treats there was that small part of him that loved being naughty.

His punishments always resulted in some of the most intense and extraordinary orgasms and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t crave that high every now and then. There was just something about finally getting that release after so much denial, or rather how much he loved being dominated. But Dan supposed it was mainly because Phil used his more prominent kinks against him. Whatever it was about it Dan knew he was that he was in dire need of it.

_He wanted to be punished in a way he’d never been punished before._

To satisfy his need, Dan knew he was going to have to be really bad to get it. He intentionally let a whole month pass since he’d last uploaded a video. Now, he was waiting for Phil to take notice, and punish him for it. The thought alone was enough to excite him. In preparation of this Dan had already started working on his next video. In fact, he’d already filmed it and done most of the editing. There were only a few key things he needed to finish before uploading it.

The day Dan was waiting for came shortly after they’d gone a week into the new month. The day had started off as a normal day would for Dan. He woke up nearly three hours later than Phil had and had lazed around in his pajamas for while before finally getting around to getting dressed. When he went to open the drawer where he usually kept his pants all he found were a variety of panties and a note:

_“Don’t think I haven’t noticed Daniel x."_

Just reading it sent shivers down his spine. Dan picked the black ones with the lace trim to wear. Just sliding them on made him feel so risqué. As Dan finished getting dressed, all he could think about was what Phil was possibly going to do to him.

Dan picked up his laptop and quietly made his way to lounge, half hoping he wouldn’t caught by Phil. He’d barely made it past the office when he heard Phil call his name.

"Daniel.” Phil called sternly.

Dan stopped dead in his tracks, and slowly walked back to the office.

“Y-Yes.” Dan answered softly, avoiding Phil’s glower.

“Come here.” Phil said, crossing his arms. Dan shuffled over to him, still avoiding looking at him. “Tell me Dan, when was the last time you uploaded a video?” He inquired. 

“A m-m-month ago,” Dan said guiltily. 

“And why is that?”

“I never got around to finishing the editing,”

“And do you think that’s acceptable?” Phil asked.

“N-no," 

Phil scoffed. “No kidding.” He reached under the box and pulled out a dark purple box. Dan groaned internally, knowing exactly what was inside. Phil handed the box to him.

"Go put it in now." 

Dan set down his laptop and walked to the bathroom to put the plug in. He simultaneously hated and loved the thing. After he’d put it in, he went back to office and gave the box back to Phil.

"Now, you’re going to sit here and finish and upload that video. I’ll deal with you later.” Phil said, leaving the office. 

Dan bit his lip as he nodded in order to hide his grin. He sat in front of the computer and pulled up his video to finish editing it. He figured the remaining editing should only take an hour or two and then the uploading would be fairly quick also.

_That was until the plug switched on._

Dan squeaked as he felt it quiver inside of him. He bit his slip to stifle a moan as he felt its affects immediately. He stopped his work to clutch the side of the chair as his body rolled with pleasure. _He was not prepared for that._

“ _Fuck fuck fuck fuck._ ” Dan muttered. _What had he gotten himself into?_  He knew for a fact that the thing wasn’t even on any of it’s higher settings.

Dan took a deep breath, and tried not focus on the vibrations. He could get through this. Dan continued with his editing fairly easily after he stopped thinking about it. He was halfway through when Phil turned up the setting.

There was a striking jump between settings. Dan’s mouth fell open, it felt absolutely amazing but he knew for a fact that there was no way he’d be able to work or last with it on. 

Dan writhed as he felt it switch to pulsating, sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout his whole body. Dan was panting, wishing he could touch himself. He could if he really wanted to but he risked getting caught by Phil which wouldn’t be worth it. He grabbed a pencil and bit it as he wriggled around, trying to put off climaxing. Once he’d somewhat regained his composure he removed the pencil from his mouth, only to snap it in half as Phil turned it up to it’s highest setting. 

“ _Fucking Hell_.” Dan moaned loudly. Phil definitely heard that, as Dan felt the toy gradually lower in settings before coming to a stop.

Dan placed his head on the desk as he tried to calm himself down. He was a heavy breathing and panting mess. _He could make it through this._

“How’s editing going?” Phil asked from the doorframe. Dan could hear the smirk in his voice.

Dan’s head snapped up from the desk as he wiped his sweat. “F-fine.” He said, still breathing quite heavily.

“Good.” He said with a small smirk as he walked away.

Dan groaned. _So he was going to edge him until he was done with the video. That's a lot of edging. Then again, he did want a punishment he’d never really experienced before._ Once Dan had fully recollected himself he carried on with his editing.

The video that was supposed to take him about an hour to edit and export took him about three hours to finish. While he did it, Phil went through the cycle twice which really slowed him down. Now, he was waiting for this stupid video to upload.

As the bar telling how much of the video had processed slowly moved, All he could think about was how much he wanted to cum. He just wanted Phil’s hands on him, stroking his dick and massaging his balls until he–. Dan removed himself from his thoughts, as soon as he realized he was rubbing himself.

As soon as the video was finished processing he quickly tweeted it, posted it on tumblr, and then went to go find Phil. He eventually found him in their room on his laptop. Dan knocked on the door.

“Uhm… Phil I finished the video.” Dan said.

“Oh really?” Phil questioned. “Why don’t I take a look to make sure you’re not lying to me.” Phil checked YouTube, Tumblr and Twitter to make sure he was being legit. He was pleasantly surprised to see that Dan had actually done it. He closed his laptop and set it down.

“See? Now was that very hard?” He asked giving Dan a peck on the cheek.

 _With a vibrating butt plug? Yes_. “No.” Dan responded.

“But don’t assume you’re getting off the hook that easily.” Phil said. He placed his finger on his chin and tilted his head up so that they were eye to eye. “You let a _whole month_ pass. That was _very_ naughty of you. We’re just getting started love.” Phil said with a dark chuckle.

Dan gulped nervously. He could feel himself getting more and more aroused just from thinking of what other punishments Phil was planning on using. _Maybe he was just a naughty little shit at heart._

“Shirt, jeans, socks off, and get on the bed.” Phil commanded. “I’ll be right back. And don’t even think about touching yourself.” He added.

Dad did as requested and kneeled on the bed as he waited.

Phil came back with handcuffs, a gag and the remote. He set them on the edge of the bed so that he could wiggle out of his jeans. He was sure to stick his butt out as he did too. He crawled up to Dan.

“How did I know you’d pick this one?” He asked, hooking his finger into the waistband on the panties he was wearing. They were almost too small as Dan’s cock was strained against the delicate material. There was a shiny wet spot where the head of his cock was leaking with excitement.

“Leaking already?” Phil commented, running his finger along his cock. He chuckled. Maybe I should help with this; What do you think _bad boy_?” He asked grabbing his dick. He slowly stroked him through his panties. “You _did_  upload that video like I asked.” Phil started.

Dan moaned as he rolled into Phil’s touch.

“But,” Phil continued, as he stopped stroking him. “A month is a very long time.” He said picking up the cuffs. “So you’re just going to have to wait.” Dan whimpered softly at the loss of contact. Phil moved so that he was behind Dan. “Basically, tonight you don’t cum until I say so.” He said as he put them on.

He kissed the nape of Dan’s neck. He let his lips ghost along Dan’s upper back and shoulders, placing a kiss every so often. Phil let out a chuckle. 

_This was going to be fun._

Phil got off the bed, picked up the remote and switched it on to its lowest setting. Dan gasped as his while body tensed. Phil smirked.

“Over here.” He ordered.

Dan moved over so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Phil slid his pants off and took a hold of his dick, pressing it up to Dan’s lips.

“Suck.” He instructed, moving closer to Dan.

Dan opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around Phil’s cock. He ran his tongue over the slit a couple of times, causing a couple of unsteady breaths to stream out from Phil.

Phil moaned as he bucked his hips. Dan placed his tongue at the base, and licked a straight line up to tip. He moved back to the tip, taking in about half his length, swirling his tongue around what he had in his mouth and pulling off again.

Phil’s head was tipped back. His mouth was wide open with pleasure. He bit his lip and moved the plug to it’s next setting. Dan moaned around Phil’s cock, as he felt the toy speed up. He was soon grinding his hips into the bed trying to gain the friction he desired.

Phil breathed sharply. 

Dan began to move his head up and down slowly, working up a gradual speed and taking in more of Phil each time he went down until he’d taken all of him into his mouth. He relaxed his muscles and took in all his length before looking up at Phil.

Phil removed his shirt and wound his hands into Dan’s hair, as he gently thrusted into his mouth. After a few mores minutes of Dan’s mouth, Phil pulled him off.

Dan was breathing heavily, wishing he could do something about his throbbing dick.

Phil brought down the setting. “Hmm…what should I do with this?” Phil thought out loud, as he picked up the gag. He fastened the gag onto Dan.

“You know, I’d fuck some sense into you right now but that’s too much of a treat.” Phil said in a hushed tone. “I’m going to make you _feel_ the wait of one month.”

Dan looked at Phil in fear, arousal and anticipation of how long he was going to have to wait.

“Lay down but your stomach.” Phil commanded.

Dan crawled up further on the bed and laid down on his stomach.

Phil smirked down at Dan and hit the button again, causing a muffled moan the slip out of Dan’s. He felt his whole body shake. His cock was straining against the constricting fabric covering his groin and it was killing him. 

Phil slid the plug out of Dan and re-angled it so that it was right up against his prostate. He then turned the toy to it’s highest setting.

Dan’s body rolled again a little as a waves of pleasure washed over him. He dug his nails into the palms of his hands, as ground his hips into the bed. Dan just really wanted that high that was coming at the end of this. That was the _“prize”._

Dan rocked his hips into the bed, trying to put some friction on his cock. He was getting closer and was having difficulty keeping his breathing slow and steady. 

Phil placed a comforting hand on Dan’s lower back and stroked his fingers between his thighs before lowering the toy down before switching it off. 

“You wouldn’t want to ruin your orgasm now would you?” Phil whispered, his lips brushing against Dans ear and causing him to shiver and writhe even more.

"Plus, I didn’t even give you permission.” He added. Phil clicked it once again and Dan’s breathing faltered as the feeling intensified. He kept rolling into nothing, but the feeling of it brushing off and on his prostate was too intoxicating to stop.

Unintelligible words, and sounds that were muffled by the gag spewed from Dan’s mouth. “Phmm…” Dan moaned out. Even with the sounds being muted by the gag, Phil could still hear the pure desperation and need in Dan’s voice.

“Hold it.” Phil reprimanded. “Not until I say so.” Phil breathed out, as he stroked himself. _He loved seeing Dan like this._

Phil choked out a moan and didn’t bother to stifle himself. He was getting close now his hand gripping tighter as he pulled on his cock and rubbed his palm over the head. He focused in on the way Dan was squirming on the bed, so frantic with the need to cum. He could almost hear what Dan would be saying if he could speak: All of his pleas, obscenities , and the incessant moaning of his name. The thought ran through his mind on a loop. He watched as Dan gasped and shuddered with need.

“Oh, _fuck_.” Phil moaned as he felt his stomach tighten up. He stroked himself faster as he came over his hand. His cock was still jerking in his palm and he kept moving his hand over it as he gasped and squeezed the last bit of come out.

"You can come now.” Phil panted hoarsely. 

Dan let his body relax completely. He fell limp against the bed as his insides tightened. He bit down on the gag as he came hard into the panties he forget he was still wearing. His whole body was in total bliss. It had never felt _so good_ to finally cum than it had just then. Dan let out a couple of satisfied pants as he enjoyed the affects on the release. He was still twitching as the toy continued to buzz inside of him.

Once, Phil had cleaned off his hand he finally switched it off. Dan lie completely spent on the bed. His fingers and toes tingled and he could barely breathe properly. Phil crawled onto the bed and uncuffed Dan.

“Are you still alive?” He joked, although he was genuinely concerned.

“Mhmm.” Dan mumbled.

“Did you learn your lesson? _Please_ tell me that you learned your lesson.” Phil asked, as he unfastened the gag. “I seriously did not edge you for last six hours for nothing.”

Dan nodded.

Phil smiled slightly. He sat next to Dan and rubbed his back. “I’m sorry, but you really shouldn’t go so long from uploading a video. It’s not fair to all of your subscribers.”

Dan lifted his head, "But it was totally worth it.“ 


End file.
